


Gypsy Woman

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Family, Gen, Sisters, Twisting The Hellmouth, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff. Jade spends some time with Willow and Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gypsy Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here is a new Buffy/JCA oneshot I cooked up one day. It’s where Jade Chan meets with Willow and Tara, and they see her as kind of a little sister figure because they also believe in magic, and they also take Jade’s side whenever she tries to tell her classmates about magic, and they don’t believe her.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The lyrics to Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Sisters Forever

_Was it her face that invaded your mind?_  
_Her kind isn’t very hard to find_  
_She lets you think she found you first_  
_That’s how she works_  
_Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

_She can swallow knives_  
_She can swallow lives_  
_Golden black stare, but the night of your demise.._

_Tried to run away with a gypsy woman_  
_Here today, then gone for good_  
_Can’t get away with a gypsy woman_  
_Thought no one would know_  
_Your secrets down below_

_But you can’t go_  
_Can’t go with her_  
_Can’t go_  
_Can’t go with her_  
_The gypsy woman_  
~Hilary Duff, **Gypsy Woman**

Jade Chan knew she would look back on this experience fondly and smile. She knew that spending time with Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay was a good idea. But more important, she knew that, unlike her classmates at school, Willow and Tara actually believed her stories about the talismans and the evil demons she and her uncle Jackie had battled over time.

“We believe you, Jade,” said Willow one day as Tara patted Jade’s shoulder as a sign of sisterly affection. “After all, we know what magic is ourselves. They can’t see it, but you, on the other hand, are able to see it yourself. And that’s good.”

Jade smiled tearfully. It was so nice to have someone listen to and believe her side of the story, at least in her view. For one thing, she knew that until she met Willow and Tara, she didn’t really have any friends — especially the kind who listened to her stories about her adventures, believed in the same stuff she did, and would know all about things like talismans and demons, and say, “Cool”.

Her classmates usually laughed at her stories and told her that she was crazy, until Drew, one of the kids in her class, saw the Talisman-powered animals and realized that she was telling the truth one day. Then, he tried to stick up for Jade when he told everyone else in the class what he saw, only to have everyone laugh at him for a change. Then their teacher, Ms. Hartman, said, “Oh, Drew, I think you’ve been spending entirely too much time with Jade”.

But Jade knew she really wasn’t crazy, and that the stuff she had to deal with every day was real.

Willow and Tara, however, listened with interested ears as she divulged everything to them about her days at school, and then assure her that no matter what happened, they would always listen to her and believe her. This made her feel better.

Plus both Tara and Willow even told her that if studying magic and learning to cast spells was a class at school, she would definitely get an “A” for sure. This made her laugh a little as Willow and Tara joined in, laughing as well.

Apparently Jade knew that with lots of practice, the passage of time and some luck on her part, she’d make an awesome witch herself one day, if she wanted to. Even Willow and Tara nodded in agreement when she told them that, and said that she definitely would.

After all, they were like sisters in every way except blood. So that had to count for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
